after allegient of the epilogue
by mtgf301456
Summary: if after the epilogue but have a different ending and four cant get better and christina faling i love with four but will tobias ever move on SPOILERSSSSSSSS


After allegiant

Summary: it Tris funeral and tobias and Christina set it up and will tobias will ever find love ever again? Or will tobias fall in love with Christina what if Christina like him? What will happen to peter will he be a normal peter or will he be more forgiving and has feelings for Christina love. Drama. Betrayals? after the epilogue with a little twist. **i do not own divergent series veronica Roth does.**

Tobias pov

Today the day were we have a funeral for tris and all dauntless people including caleb is going to her funeral I waited for Christina she has help me get over tris but she will always be my tris no matter what . Just a few minutes later Christina came out she look beautiful but tris is better. we started to walk to the chasm and a small box in my pocket…

Christina Pov

I feel bad for tobias he loss the love of his life he was getting to be him self and changing but _David had to kill__** my best friend and his girlfriend**_ and we both miss her I look at the mirror bags under my eyes look like I haven't been sleeping this is by worse then when tris kill will. She was my best friend and she dead and then I went outside and see headed for the chasm tris favorite place.

**Im radioactive radioavtive I am a time skip to the funeral**

Tobias pov

I got up and speak

Tobias: thank you everyone to join us here to my love today. She was everything love her so much she was divergent,a hero, a great friend and the pretties girls I ever seen the first time I saw a stiff jump I was surprise and she took my hand and her eyes and she was stunning I look at the picture of tris a tear fell down my cheek and continued to talk now to say my final words I love you and you're the best thing that ever happen to me and before the simulations I knew I had the right girl forever and I took out her ring and look at it and I look back at the audience and **everyone in tears.**

I continued to talk even if your are dead will always will love you infinity and beyond no matter if I move on you will always be in my heart and mind I will never forget your laugh, smile, everything I love you Beatrice prior.

Christina pov

I am bawling right now and tobias was on the very very close edge to bawling he get down and I walk toward to the front and started to talk

Christina: Tris was my best friend, a sister to even though she kill will she still was a sister and I will love her she was different then any dauntless babes as zeke say it they laugh I chuckle but no serious she was creative, funny, brave, and selfless and most important my sister and for that even when you kill will I will always be your sis and I never forget you ever to infinity and beyond I love you tris more than you could ever know.

Caleb pov

Once christina got down i hug her and went up to stage and started to talk.

caleb: I'm just gonna say this i am sorry tris for everything betrayal and letting you go the weapons lab and i wish i had a better relationship with you and for that im sorry , this is what I'm actually four I'm sorry for everything and you good with tris and sorry for doubting you for tris, and tris you the best sister i have ever have and i always love you and cared for you and I'm very sorry for everything i love you so much tris.

tris pov

as i was looking down at earth i was on my knees bawling and watching my funeral and both of my parent are holding me and i look at tobias he bawling so hard i wish i can confort him them my parent look at each other if they know what i want to do and then they say

mom: you can go visit tobias and tell him but until after the funeral

me: thank you so much and i miss you guy so much

both my parents: we love you to sweetheart

3 rd pov

tobias was going back to his apartment and go on his bed and cry when christina came towards him and he refuse to use his actual name it will just give him pain the Christina break his thought ask him something

Christina: i was wonder if you want to out on a date

four:i would love until i am able to get over tris but i don't when yet okay?

Christina: okay. (**a/n see what i did there yes.. no okay.)**

tobais open his door and close and lay on his bed and was thinking of tris and he will never forget her his first and love...

the next day four pov

i felt better then yesterday and once i got up i saw my one and love tris but as a ghost and she said

tris: tobias i love you and i want you to move on i know it will be hard but i will love forever

me: forever and always then she hug me and she smell like she with me forever and i lean and kiss for last time and savor it for the last time

tris: bye tobias i love you forever and ever

me: and ever i love you to tris fourever

tris: end ever bye tobias and go give a date bye i love you

and she was gone and i walk out and talk to christina and said yes then i ask her something else

me: come with me at the tattoo pallor

christina: what you gonna get

me : four and tris wil never be forgotten on my wrist

christina: i was aboutto go to tatoo pallor to and get tris is with me and always my sister

we get our tattoos and i kiss christina and zeke invite me for zip lining and i will do it and conqure my fear of my heights for tris and i will never forget my life and my first love i love you tris fourever and ever until i died and we can have a better life with you and i

**the end i hope you like im gonna make a divergent high story the plot goes to .turtle and divergent belongs to veronica roth**

** review?**


End file.
